


Two Firsts and a Second

by madlysanecatlady



Category: South Park
Genre: Creek Week, Creek Week 2018, Firsts, M/M, sp creek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlysanecatlady/pseuds/madlysanecatlady
Summary: Craig and Tweek are nervous on their first date - but that won't make it less special.





	Two Firsts and a Second

**Author's Note:**

> Day one of Creek Week 2018 - Prompt: "First"

Tweek finished brushing out his hair, a little annoyed that he couldn’t seem to get his hair to stay in any semblance of order, but also not wanting to look like he was trying _too_ hard. He’d already gone through the buttons of his shirt nine times to _finally_ get them right for once, he didn’t want to go too far in and tame his flyaway hair too, lest Craig think too much of him putting that much effort into a simple date. Their _first_ date, even. The thought alone was enough to fill Tweek’s stomach with butterflies.

He took in a few deep breaths to try and calm himself down; the last thing he wanted was to freak out before the date even started. He’d mostly gotten his heart under control by the time the doorbell sounded, signalling Craig’s arrival, and he felt it kick back into warp speed, threatening to thump right out of his chest at the idea of their date starting _now_.

Not wanting to give his mother, or a hundred times worse his father, the chance to embarrass the shit out of Craig, Tweek hurried down the stairs, stepping around his father quickly to get to the door first. He pulled it open, smiling when he saw Craig standing there with a to-go cup in his hand.

‘Hey,’ he said, letting a small smile free before settling his face back into its usual neutral expression.

‘Hey,’ Tweek felt his smile grow. He glanced back at his father who looked ready to cut in and do _something_ insane so Tweek headed him off. ‘Bye dad. I’ll see you later.’

‘Bye son, try not to get home too late,’ Mr. Tweak waved them both off. ‘School tomorrow, remember?’

Tweek nodded, shutting the door before Mr. Tweak could say anything else and turning to continue smiling at Craig. ‘Hey,’ he said again, rather lamely.

‘Here,’ Craig held out the coffee cup with little fanfare. ‘The internet said you should give flowers on a first date, but I don’t think you like flowers… but I _know_ you love coffee, so… here.’

‘Craig,’ Tweek was lost for words, accepting the coffee. ‘Thank you. That’s so sweet.’

‘Yeah well,’ Craig looked away, embarrassed. ‘I’ve never been on a date before… I wanted to do it right. You can’t redo your first of anything, right?’

Tweek smiled, taking a sip of the coffee before reaching out with his free hand to grab Craig’s. ‘I’ve never been on one either, so we’ll both just learn as we go, right?’

Craig smiled back and started them off down the sidewalk towards their destination: the arcade.

They played what felt like a hundred different games, some competitive, some co-op. Craig was particularly gifted at the shooting and other timing-based games, while it turned out Tweek was a surprise wonder at the dancing game. Craig had actually failed a few rounds in order to stare in shock at Tweek’s masterfully concentrated coordination, so different from his usual twitchy demeanor. Something about moving in time to the music really seemed to calm Tweek right down; something Craig hoped he’d remember next time Tweek had a freak out moment.

‘That was a lot of fun,’ Tweek laughed as the round from their final token ended. ‘What do you wanna do now?’

Craig shrugged. ‘You’ve been empty on coffee for a bit. You wanna get some more?’

Tweek shrugged. ‘If you want. I think I can handle going without for a little bit longer. I know you’re not big on coffee.’

‘Let’s go to the stall at Stark’s Pond,’ Craig smiled. ‘I can get hot chocolate, you can get coffee, and we can just hang out for a bit more.’

‘Sure,’ Tweek took his hand again and led the way this time, bringing them all the way to Stark’s Pond. Craig seemed, well, characteristically quiet, but more so than usual. Tweek got his coffee and Craig’s hot chocolate, leading the way over to a bench, far away from the bustle of all the skating going on. He handed over the hot chocolate with a smile. ‘You’re really quiet all of a sudden, what’s up?’

‘I’m quiet all the time,’ Craig reminded him with a raised eyebrow.

‘More than usual,’ Tweek rolled his eyes. ‘Are you not having fun?’

‘I’m having so much fun,’ Craig smiled one of his rare smiles Tweek was getting to see so many more of than he was used to today. ‘It’s the best first date ever. Well, not that I have anything to compare to, but still. I kinda never want it to end, especially not before I work up the courage to end it properly.’

‘Huh?’ Tweek was confused for a minute, watching Craig blush under his gaze until he understood. He felt his own cheeks burn to match Craig’s and looked down at his coffee, suddenly feeling shy. ‘I, uh… I’ve never, you know, kissed anyone before.’

Craig looked suddenly calmer, smiling again. ‘Me neither.’

Tweek looked up, a little surprised, but also extremely soothed by the fact that he wasn’t going to embarrass himself completely with his lack of experience here. He shrugged. ‘So I guess neither of us knows what we’re doing.’

Craig bit his lip for a minute before leaning forward, crowding into Tweek’s space and kicking his heartbeat into high gear. ‘We can learn together,’ he said quietly before pressing their lips together.

The world ground to a halt around them. Birds stopped singing, kids’ laughter went silent, everything but the two boys pressed together at the lips ceased to exist. Or, at least, they ceased to register with them as they concentrated on the absolute magic brewing between their lips. It wasn’t anything skilled or involved, a mere chaste pressing together that ended all too soon, but both Tweek and Craig felt winded, sparks shooting out across their bodies, radiating from their lips out to the tips of their fingers and toes. They sat there, looking at each other, smiling ear to ear.

Tweek broke the silence first, unsure if his lips would ever feel the same way again after that. ‘That was…’

‘Pretty great,’ Craig supplied as Tweek trailed off with a blush.

‘Yeah,’ Tweek agreed. ‘I never really pictured what my first kiss would be like but… if I did I don’t think I have a good enough imagination to picture something that amazing.’

Craig laughed. ‘Yeah, a lot of good firsts today. Can’t wait for seconds and thirds.’

Tweek’s blush deepened. ‘Well, we don’t need to wait for a second, right?’

Craig chuckled, leaning forward again. ‘No, we don’t.’


End file.
